Chainsaw
holding a chainsaw. It should be noted that the bathroom where it's found is an homage to a scene in the film Scarface, where a chainsaw is used in a bloody bathtub.]] The Chainsaw is a portable mechanized saw commonly used as a tool for cutting down trees. It is however, more famous as a murder tool and a popular cliché in horror movies. The origins of this can be found in movies such as Texas Chainsaw Massacre, which is parodied in the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories mission The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories the player can use the chainsaw as a weapon. The reason for this popularity of the chainsaw as a murder tool is on the one hand due to the intensive loss of blood since a saw tears instead of cutting cleanly and its noise can even be heard walls away from the origin. Furthermore, the noises at the start of the saw by wire rope hoist are often used for producing a dangerous atmosphere. The player won't be able to run faster to catch up with the others, most likely because the chainsaw is really heavy. Use of a chainsaw in public will cause pedestrians to panic, and if an officer is nearby, the player will gain a wanted level of one star, regardless of harming anyone. In GTA Vice City, drops of blood can be seen spattered at the screen. A chainsaw wielding player can swipe with the chainsaw while standing still, or begin running and attacking for increased mobility. The chainsaw can easily remove parts from vehicles (such as doors, hoods, bumpers, etc) without severely damaging them since it is basically impossible to destroy vehicles with it. Locations Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Ocean Beach, Vice Beach - In the bathroom of Apartment 3C. * Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - Available to buy from Screw This after completion of Phnom Penh '86 for $500. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Ocean Docks, Los Santos * The Panopticon, Red County * Red County - In a farm between Blueberry and Montgomery. * Flint County - At Helena Wankstein's storage shack, available after meeting her. * Avispa Country Club, San Fierro - It the tennis courts. * Doherty, San Fierro - In the construction site next to CJ's garage, on top of a collapsed building. * Hunter Quarry, Bone County * Redsands West, Las Venturas - Near the safe house. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Can be found behind the sawmill near The Atlantic Quays. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Ocean Beach, Vice Beach - Behind a Hardcore Pawn store not far from the empire site by the gas station. Trivia In Vice City Stories, when you press "X" while holding the chainsaw, Vic will swing the chainsaw, and when you hit the opponent with the swing attack, you'll hear a katana sound. The animation is similar to the Katana swing. de:Kettensäge es:Motosierra Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars